


When you are gone

by SteamRunner



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamRunner/pseuds/SteamRunner
Summary: Sometimes when it is to much to handle the separation between each other.  Sweden just has to go see Åland.
Relationships: Åland/Sweden (Scandinavia and the World)
Kudos: 8





	When you are gone

Sweden couldn't take it anymore it was getting too silent, and the only noise to accompany him was the soft white noise. He has been laying in his bed for what felt like forever now, and now has lost track of all time. After a long time of crying, resorted to now just small sniffles every now and again. Trying his best to not wipe his snot on the shirt that he wore. He got it a few months back as he was just searching online and came across it, and when he saw it he just had to get it. The shirt was a white short sleeved t-shirt with black piping on the edge of the sleeves and collar of the shirt, the Åland coats of arms plastered onto the center of it. 

When he got to this point of loneliness wearing Åland’s clothes that Åland has left here on accident, or the stuff that he had to leave behind when Russia took him, as well as when he had to move into with Finland. This was the normal response he would have, and nor was this the first time this has happened either.

His house a mess as it contrasted to the usual clean and neat house it usually was. Beer bottles scattered the floor, reminding him to a similar certain dane he knows. Clothes where everywhere, the whole house unkempt. This was a rare site never does Sweden, the cleanest and neat freak out of all the nordics.

He ignored all other contact with anyone else, no emails or calls would be answered. Only once did he check his voicemails on his phone. Most of the messages being by his own government officials asking if they should send anyone to check up on him. Never answering anyone back, he would only stare at his phone as tears would softly go down his cheeks. Even his own sister called him asking if he was alright, but for her to get the same treatment as all the others. His head hurt and he started to feel nauseous, feeling as he was going to throw up. But even then he does not want to get up, he remains in his bed and continues to sulk.  
,   
Sweden was not normally like this, but he just missed Åland, so much that it hurt. When Sweden missed Åland he could usually distract himself, although this time he is was not able too. Only getting more desperate as time passed by. Desperate for Åland’s touch, for his voice, his soft eyes as he stared down at him, to be in his arms and for his warmth engulfing his whole body. Sweden is aware that Åland is busy most of the time, and he knows that he has a hard time paying attention. He knows when he is working he gets distracted easily as well. He does not want to be a bother to Åland but to a certain point it gets too much.

His head was pounding, he could not think of anything else, and any other thoughts where just filled and replaced with Åland. Other thoughts, questions rather would also cross his mind. Questions such as, What is he doing? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he even remember me? Thoughts like that constantly invading his mind all the time. Even events that will most likely never ever happen again, Will Russia take him again and then never see him again? He knows this is not going to happen, but the fear of it possibly happening scares him. Sweden could easily text or call him, but he tries his hardest and all his strength not too. The separation anxiety from Åland was getting worse and worse and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was about to scream.

It has gone on for to long and Sweden finally caved in. Wiping his tears away with his hand he decides to give a small text to Åland. His hand shaking he lifts up his phone, trying to stabilize the shaking of his fingers typing coherent Swedish in his text. Hey Åland, I think I may of left one of my Jackets at your place? He stares at the message on the screen, hoping for Åland to answer back. It has been 5 minutes and he has still not texted him back yet. Still waiting, the 5 minutes quickly turned to 10, then to 15 minutes. He whined dropping his phone onto his bed as it fell out of his hand. Making a thumping sound as it plopped softly onto the sheets. 

A few tears started to escape from his eyes again, as he turned onto his back looking up at his ceiling. Pulling the covers to his face as he used it to wipe his tears away. He thrashed back to his side again and picked up the phone. Checking every second to see if he answered, but there was no response yet.

Thinking for a second to call or not, but he couldn't take it anymore. Going out of the texting app he opens his contacts and taps on Åland’s name. He clicks onto the call button not even bothering to put it to his ear as he puts it on speaker. The phone went immediately to his voicemail which means he probably has it off, or even something worse, he immediately thought afterwards. Just hearing his voice from the call back message was enough to make him start crying again. He spoke in a deeper Ålander accent, his voice was enough to make Sweden melt.

The thoughts started to fill his mind again, but before they could go any further he got out of his bed. Without even thinking he grabbed his phone running out of his room, tripping over some beer bottles. He rushed down the stairs making it outside. Not even stopping to bother coming his hair, change his clothes, or even lock the front door. He just needed to see him, he needed to see Åland. Pulling out his phone he bought the earliest ferry ticket to the Åland Island. Quickly trying his best to get there he tried to avoid most, if any people. But even then the people that caught him gave him looks. Some even trying to go up to him, but only for him to run away. He stood out not just because he was their country, but he was also just a mess. He was able to avoid any reporters or journalist that stood out as such. Avoided the crowds and rushed over to covering his face.

It was hard to get people to leave him alone as some wanted to pester him. He was sure going to see this in the news, but that didn't matter right now as he was on a mission to get to his boyfriend. Once he was able to get onto the ferry he went to go find a place where he would be alone, he couldn't let people see him like this too many have already. He was able to find a somewhat less crowded place where he sat down for the rest of the 3 hours he was on the ferry, not moving at all. As soon as he got to the Islands he ran straight to Åland’s house.

Getting to Åland’s door he didn't even knock but too see if the door was already open, which it was. Rushing into the house he yelled out Åland’s name, “Åland!, Åland please! Where are you?!”   
Waiting for a response back he started to panic for a bit, wandering around the place for a second before he heard Åland respond back, “Sweden?!” Hearing Åland’s reply back Sweden ran towards from where he heard the voice. Rushing into his study, he saw Åland just sitting in his chair as he had a pen in his hand, papers all over his desk. Åland dropped the pen as he got up from his chair. Before he could make it over to Sweden, the blonde swede was already in his arms crying. 

“Hey, hey it's okay.” All he did was hug his crying boyfriend back. “What is wrong?” Åland asked as he pulled away from the hug for a second, to look down into Sweden’s lighter blue eyes. 

“You.. you didn't answer.. a- and.. I-, then yo- you didn't answer your phone, and… and-” Sweden just broke down crying again. 

Åland now feeling even more awful now he only hugged him again and rubbed his back and realized this had to be 4 hours ago, “Hey it's okay. I'm sorry I was in a meeting, so I turned my phone off. I didn't mean to make you worried.” 

When Sweden came to him like this it always broke his heart. And he knew he had reached his breaking point because Sweden was a mess. His hair all messy as it stuck up all different ways, his glasses skewed on his face. Coming to him in shorts and a shirt with his coat of arms. He just continues to cry in his arms, Åland’s shirt already dampered with his boyfriends tears. Not even saying anything else Åland just picked him up into his arms as he cradled his crying boyfriend. Sweden said nothing as he just kept whining clinging onto Åland. He just held onto Sweden heading into his bedroom. 

“Wait! But what about your work!” Sweden shouted out protesting last minute. Not wanting Åland to be behind on anything.

Åland just gently laid him onto the bed as he entangles Sweden's arms from around his neck. “My work can wait.” Åland quietly said as he cuddle up right next to Sweden. “But for now cuddling.” he said softly as he tangled his arms around Sweden's body. Sweden's head pressed right into Åland’s chest. And for the first time in the many hours of the day, Sweden smiled. The bed was warm but he was even warmer in Åland’s arm.

Sweden lets out a little bit of a whine of happiness, as Åland only just pulled him tighter into the embrace a bit more. Enjoying the bit of silence, he was able to hear Åland’s heart beat. Sweden looked up at Åland as his eyes immediately looked into his. Åland smiled softly at him, lips soft as ever. The gaze was enough to stop time itself Sweden had felt.

“I love you.” Sweden said quietly, as his throat still hurt from the constant crying.

That made Åland smile a bit more as he was petting Sweden’s hair down, “I love you too.” Leaving a soft kiss onto the top of his head. Sweden let out a little giggle as he went back to burrow his head into Åland’s chest again. Sweden was happy and felt safe, and this was all he needed.


End file.
